medical blues
by leonettetyrell
Summary: Five times Robbie and Tori were in a hospital, and one time they were at home.


_One_

The first time Tori and Robbie are in the hospital together, it's because of Rex.  
><em>It was an accident, <em>Tori thinks as her fists clench in the backseat of Beck's car.  
>Of course, Robbie's still devastated over the loss of his best friend (despite the fact it's a puppet), and Tori just doesn't know how to feel because she's not used to being the bad guy in any situation.<p>

So what else was she to do but sing to his puppet when he asked her to?  
>"Move your body right next to mine…feel the beat and we're lost in time…"<br>_I am yours and now you are mine; forever, baby._

The words resonated with Tori, and she briefly allowed her mind to wander into what it would be like if he felt that way about her. She wondered what it would be like to have him hold her and whisper those words into her ears.  
>She pushed it out of her mind, though. And when Rex "died", she felt like the bad guy all over again.<br>Tori did the only reasonable thing a good girl could do then: she resurrected the puppet.  
>Maybe her life isn't exactly a fairytale, and maybe her prince charming only comes with the puppet that sticks by his side and expresses his thoughts.<br>But maybe she wants it that way.

When she gets home that night, she falls asleep almost immediately and doesn't think about Robbie in that way for at least another month after she wakes up.

* * *

><p><em>Two.<em>

This time, Robbie's actually in medical danger and Tori has to step up and be the good girl once again.  
><em>I can't believe he swallowed a car! <em>she thought. The whole situation is ridiculous, but Tori's was willing to donate her blood to the cause regardless.  
>"Who's sweet like taffy?" he asked her.<br>Her stomach briefly tumbled, and her smile, she thought, definitely exposed it.  
>Of course he went and poked her stomach. Of course he initiated contact right where she knew acrobatics.<br>Of course, she was giddy with excitement.  
>She didn't love him so much when he dropped the second bag of her blood all over the two of them, though.<br>But still, she cared enough about him to ask in her half awake state if he was ok. That has to count for something, right?

* * *

><p><em>Three<em>

The third time Tori and Robbie are in the hospital is when he drove her there during their senior prom.  
>She had fallen up the stairs in her heels trying to get up to the stage, and she swore something cracked.<br>Robbie was by her side in a heartbeat, trying to prove that he could be a good date and a good friend.  
>André ran to get her ice, and then entrusted his best friend to the care of Robbie, because somebody had to stay behind and help run the prom.<br>She groaned in pain and Robbie briefly looked back at her in the backseat.  
>"How badly does it hurt?"<br>She lowered her face into the backseat, where she was already sprawled, and murmured into the seat:  
>"It hurts like hell".<br>"We'll be there soon, ok?"  
>Robbie helped her hobble into the hospital, and then they waited for two hours just to go see a doctor.<br>Around midnight, Tori finally got some x-rays taken of her ankle, and Robbie let her head fall onto his shoulder as she fell asleep while they were waiting for the results. He kissed her forehead and quickly fell asleep.

At one-thirty, a nurse woke them up and told them the doctor wanted to see them.  
>"So, as you can see here, there's a superficial fracture along her ankle here. We'll have to put it in a cast. However, we need her parents' permission…"<br>Just then, her parents stormed through the door:  
>"André called us and told us what happened. Is she ok?" Mrs. Vega asked.<br>The doctor answered for them: "She's got a superficial fracture along her ankle bone. We just need you to fill out some forms while I put a cast boot on her. In four to six weeks, she should be able to take it off. She'll be just fine."  
>He turned to Tori:<br>"I do need to know how this happened…"  
>"I was walking up the stairs to the stage so that I could perform at the prom. That's exactly what happened".<br>"You didn't consume any alcohol?"  
>Robbie turned red, and grabbed her hand as he answered:<br>"No. We wouldn't do anything like that".  
>The doctor nodded. "Alright. Let's get this cast on, shall we?"<p>

Around four-thirty, they finally got to leave the hospital.  
>Tori kissed Robbie on the cheek as she got in the backseat of her car.<br>"Thanks for being a great last-minute date. I'll see you later, ok?"  
>He nodded. "Danny was a jerk to bail on you like that," he murmured.<br>She smiled, because of course she heard him.  
>"Later, ok?"<br>He slowly walked back to his car after the Vegas pulled away.  
><em>It could've been a better date night, <em>he thought.

* * *

><p><em>Four<br>_Robbie and Tori wind up in the hospital again after a teensy accident.  
>Tori can't stop laughing, because this situation is only supposed to happen in movies and definitely not to girls like her.<br>Robbie fell off the bed. While they were trying to have sex. And it's quite possible he popped his shoulder out of place.  
>So they got dressed (well, Tori had to help him on account of his not being able to move his arm), and Tori drove him to the hospital.<br>Thank god her parents weren't home. That situation would have been extremely awkward to attempt to explain. Granted, if they were home, that situation wouldn't have happened in the first place.

Robbie looked sullen.  
>"Why do you keep laughing? It's not funny!"<br>She kept giggling as she replied:  
>"It kind of is, though. Did you really think that, of all the reasons we would end up in the hospital, it would be because of this?"<br>He thought for a second, then laughed as well.  
>"No, I suppose I didn't. But still!...nah, you're right. This is pretty funny".<br>"And definitely a better story".  
>"Definitely".<p>

* * *

><p><em>Five<em>  
>Tori lay on a bed, unaware of pretty much everything that was going on, except for the massive pain in between her legs.<br>"You're doing great Tori, just hang in there!" Robbie said in encouragement.  
>She gripped his hand hard enough to feel like his bones were being crushed, and through gritted teeth, said:<br>"Robbie Shapiro, it is your fucking fault that this happened! You fucking did this to me, get out!"  
>Robbie began to ran backwards into the hallway, only to have Jade, Beck, and André block him.<br>"You better stay in there, Shapiro. She'll kill you if you miss the birth of your child. Or I might. You never know," Jade said.  
>Cat waved at him awkwardly from the hallway, as she turned around absentmindedly, admiring all of the…well, there wasn't exactly much to admire.<br>"ROBBIE SHAPIRO. GET YOUR ASS IN HERE".  
>André nodded. "I think that's your cue, man. Get in there".<br>"NOW."  
>"I'm coming!"<br>Beck clapped him on the shoulder. "Good luck".

Adriana Rebecca Shapiro came out screaming, with her father's hair color and her mother's voice.  
>As the little family gathered around the bed, Robbie's never been more thankful that he took a chance and asked Tori out. Then he took another chance and asked her to marry him.<br>He'd never thought he'd hear a 'yes' to any of those questions, yet here he stood, with a fantastic family.

* * *

><p><em>One.<em>

Adriana flounced down the stairs in her new dress.  
>"Daddy, how do I look?" she asked.<br>He chuckled. Even at the age of five, Adriana was always going to need an opinion.  
>"You look beautiful, darling."<br>Tony, the baby, started crying.  
>"Can you go get him, Robbie? I'm trying to get the camera ready and make Adriana's lunch."<br>"Yes, Tori."  
>Robbie walked up the stairs and into Tony's bedroom.<br>"Hey, handsome guy. Ready to see Adriana off to kindergarten?"  
>Tony gurgled in response.<br>As Robbie walked down the stairs, Adriana rushed up pass him.  
>"I forgot to brush my teeth, Daddy!"<br>"Go brush them then. And hurry up! Mommy won't be happy if she doesn't have enough time to take pictures".  
>"Ok!"<br>_I hope she doesn't act like Cat for the next thirteen years, _he thought.  
>After about ten million photos, Robbie finally walked Adriana to the bus stop.<br>As it pulled up, Adriana gave him a hug.  
>"I'm nervous, Daddy."<br>He hugged her back.  
>"Don't be. You'll make lots of new friends. I'll pick you up later, ok?"<br>She nodded, and then climbed onto the bus.  
>He watched as she sat down next to another girl, and waved at her as the bus pulled away.<p>

Once he got back to the house, he took Tori in his arms and kissed her.  
>"Well, Tori, I think our little girl is growing up".<br>She nodded.  
>"She sure is".<p>

And for once, something feels like it's not in Robbie's control again, but this time it's different.  
>This time, he's glad he can't control everything.<p>

_Fin._

**A/N: **So….if you get what this is, kudos to you. I'm still trying to piece it together to be honest. There's just been a dearth of Rori fics in my life and so I wrote one. Also, because Crissy (diamond sunshines) asked me to.  
>Reviews feed my soul. Not literally, but they do encourage me to keep writing. =)<p> 


End file.
